Winter Bird
by pyrhos's
Summary: Masa yang telah berlalu tidak dapat diubah oleh tangan siapapun. Sekelumit ego berpacu, berkejaran. Yang Taehyung tahu, dirinya harus memperbaiki segalanya. [VKOOK Fanfiction] [Chap.4 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**"Winter Bird"**

 **VKOOK Fanfiction**

Musim dingin berlalu.

Salju terakhir melebur.

Kaki berpijak terpekur.

Tatapan penuh ragu.

"Apa yang kulakukan disini?"

 _'Selamatkan aku..'_

Gumaman itu meraung memenuhi kepala seorang insan.

Menggema memecah hening. Memecah segala. Mengacaukan laju jalan pikirnya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Ruangan putih dengan aroma kuat yang menyengat. Tak ada bunyi selain dari suara mesin EKG yang terus merekam detakan jantungnya. Sebuah garis yang sanggup bercerita dengan lantang bahwa pemuda yang tengah terbaring masihlah berhidup.

Mata itu terpejam, pandangan mati menggelap.

Lengan itu beku, jemarinya mati pada rasa gerak.

Telinga itu tertutup, membungkam segala bunyi dari seluruh penjuru.

Raga mati namun bukan dengan deru stabil yang terus ia hirup. Dia hidup.

Namun tak hidup dalam dunia. Dunia yang ia hinggapi, dirinya berkelana ke tempat yang lain. Sampai seluruh kesadaran menjamahnya dalam kelembutan pembangkit.

Seluruh indera dan akalnya bangkit.

Seluruh kesadaran menghidupkannya kembali.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Musim semi mengirim tanda.

Namun angin menerpa.

Kuncup-kuncup bunga terlalu malu untuk menerjang beku.

Hanya tertunduk, pada dahan penunggu.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Namun riang tak dapat terelakan. Langkah-langkah berlarian menjejak daratan bersalju yang mulai luruh. Matahari bahkan mengintip bukan lagi dibalik mendung.

Hangat telah menyentuh segala relung.

Senyuman terpancar diwajahnya.

Hidup kembali terasa seperti keajaiban dalam sebuah cerita dongeng. Dan dirinya adalah si buruk rupa yang diselamatkan oleh sentuhan cinta Belle.

Taehyung, jauh di dalam dirinya memang tak akan pernah menyadari. Apa yang ia dapati saat ini bukanlah tak beralasan.

Tersadar dari koma membuatnya kehilangan segala memori dalam pikirannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahagia. Bagai belia menginjak serentetan kebun kamelia.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Bel sekolah berbunyi.

Di sore hari senja menyambut, dan disambut hangat gelakan tawa, gemuruh jejak kaki, deruan hembusan melegakan. Lelah sirna dalam rangkulan kawan.

Hanya saja Taehyung terdiam.

Tak ada hal apapun ia dapati, hingga cukup mampu membuatnya kembali teringat sebagian memori.

Tak ada bahasan apapun, selain tanya akan kondisi yang hanya akan ia jawabi bahwa ia baik, saat ini.

Tak ada topik lain selain cerita kekhawatiran akan tragedi kecelakaan tempo hari.

Tak ada topik lain, topik yang ia harapkan mengapung. Sebuah kisah terlupakan yang tak pernah ia jangkau meski dirinya tahu sesuatu telah hilang. Meninggalkan rongga besar berbentuk hampa.

"Jadi kau tak ingat apapun? Termasuk pada Jeon Jungkook?"

Hingga sebuah nama itu melintasi rongga telinganya. Menuju saraf dan terekam dalam catatan dipikirannya.

Jeon Jungkook.

Akhirnya sebuah nama atau suatu hal yang berasal dari masa lalunya telah ditanyakan dan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia melupakan sesuatu.

Yang dirinya tahu, jika hal ini ditanyakan, maka sosok ini bukanlah hal yang biasa karena dari apapun yang ia dengar dan bicarakan hari ini, hanya Jeon Jungkook lah berupa nama yang ditanyakan oleh kawan-kawannya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sebuah tragedi selalu menjadi bagian dari suatu jalinan kisah misteri.

Misteri yang terus berputar. Menyalak dan mendesak untuk ditelusuri.

Sekeras apapun ia memutar dan menggali hingga dasar ingatan, Taehyung hanya akan berakhir dengan memaksakan diri.

"Kenapa tak ada apapun tentang Jungkook.."

Erangan tak dapat disangkal. Bahwa prosesnya mengingat cukup lamban.

Baik Jimin, Yoongi, Hoseok ataupun Seokjin, mengingat mereka pun sulit dimula ia temui.

Lalu semakin menemui ketidakmungkinan, tanpa harapan. Saat ia menggali segala hal tentang Jungkook, ia tak punya satupun petunjuk.

Bahkan wujud sosok itupun tak dijumpai kedua netranya.

Lalu apakah Jeon Jungkook bukanlah berarti?

Namun seluruhnya bungkam. Tak ada yang melanjutkan percakapan perihal Jungkook saat ia bertanya.

Taehyung dibiarkan tersesat tanpa seorangpun menyadari bahwa dirinya berusaha keras merengkuh segala ingatannya tentang Jungkook.

Tanpa seorangpun menyadari, karena mereka mengira Taehyung tak akan peduli.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Senja menuju gelap,

Gelap membelokan lajumu.

Namun gelap tidak selalu begitu.

Gelap mampu menunjukan jalan dan membuka harapmu.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sore dimana Kim Taehyung menuju perjalanannya pulang.

Jalanan beraspal,

Jalanan bersalju tipis,

Jalanan tanah dengan hijau samar timbul,

Menanjak dan berkelok,

Segala bentuk hal yang tak ia indahkan.

Bahkan pada sosok hitam yang menghadang.

Langkah kakinya baru terpaku saat raganya menembus. Sebuah rasa asing.

Dingin dan perih menyayat kulit berbalut almamater sekolahnya.

Keningnya berkerut begitu ia tolehkan pandangannya. Dalam lingkar bola matanya ia dapati sosok gelap dalam senyuman.

Gelap dalam tatapan hangat. Seolah menyapa dalam bentuk salam perkenalan.

"Kim Taehyung?"

Baritone yang dengan tanpa ragu mengonfirmasi.

Gelap yang penuh percaya diri.

Gelap yang bahkan sadar bahwa dirinya asing akan apa yang ia tatapi saat ini namun seolah kawan jauh.

"Iya, aku. Dan kau.."

"Tak ingat apapun tentang Jeon Jungkook?"

Sebuah interupsi yang melenyapkan segala peduli. Bagi Taehyung, nama Jungkook sudah menjadi begitu sakral.

Siapapun, dimanapun dan apapun yang menyuarakan Jeon Jungkook, maka ia akan menajamkan segala indera untuk menangkap segala hal. Karena demi apapun, segalanya seolah menjauhkan dirinya dari segala hal tentang si marga Jeon.

"Ah, tentu saja bukan aku si Jeon Jungkook itu.."

"Tapi dengar dan perhatikan apapun yang akan kusampaikan."

Nada bicaranya begitu datar. Taehyung tak bisa menjangkau dalam terkaannya. Apakah ini sebuah kabar baik ataukah sebaliknya. Apakah sosok dalam kegelapan ini akan memberikan sebuah jalan menuju terang mengenai misteri yang menghantuinya?

Maka ia kendalikan diri. Apapun demi mendapatkan sebuah petunjuk walau itu kecil.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang akan sangat berharga untukmu, dengarkan. Baca dan kau akan lihat segalanya, tapi jangan lakukan apapun atau kau akan mengubah hal sekecil apapun yang sangat berarti."

Kerutan dibaluti sejuta tanya masih tak memudar dari air mukanya. Taehyung tak menangkap segala maksud hingga dihadapannya tergeletak sebuah buku dengan sampul kuning pudar.

Maka saat dengan ragu jemarinya meraih, tatapan tanya hendak ia layangkan sekali lagi namun sosok gelap itu telah lenyap. Sirna tanpa jejak. Tanpa ada hal lain terucap entah itu penjelasan lain atau hanya sekedar berpamitan.

Dan gelap baru saja membuka sebuah harapan untuknya

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 **\- akhir untuk bagian pertama -**

Ini hanyalah sebuah hadiah. Aku harap bisa menyelesaikannya sebelum tanggal 25 bulan 3.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca sampai pada baris kalimat ini.

Mind to review?

Regards,

Pyrhos's


	2. Chapter 2

**"Winter Bird"**

 **VKOOK Fanfiction**

Ragu membuat bisu.

Tawa menyerbu, menertawakan sebuah ketakutan.

Saat jawaban didepan mata, gejolak masih saja mempertanyakan.

Akankah malam menyuarakan lolongan penyambut ataukah pekat menyelimuti matamu?

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Tak ada tindakan lain yang Taehyung lakukan selain terpaku menatapi buku yang setengah usang dihadapannya. Kuning yang memudar pada setiap sudut, lapuk yang menyamarkan sebuah tinta gelap yang luntur namun masih sanggup terbaca oleh pemahamannya.

Nama Jeon Jungkook tertulis.

Namun mendadak seluruh tubuhnya menggigil.

Tak ada ketenangan maupun kelegaan dari sebuah penjelas tanda tanya yang ia derita beberapa hari berlalu ini.

Menenggelamkan diri dalam kesepian tak membuatnya tenang. Bahkan seujung kuku menyentuh buku milik Jungkook, tak juga ia lakukan usai ia daratkan si kotak kuning usang diatas meja belajarnya.

Hanya berakhir menatapi.

Terlalu membuat rumit segala kemungkinan yang ia buat sendiri.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Waktu berjalan menjemput auman penjaga malam.

Namun tak kau biarkan sinar meraihmu, melainkan kelam.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sadar bahwa gusar tak akan memberikan segala hal berarti, jemarinya meraih buku itu kembali.

Tak ada apapun pada halaman pertama setelah pergerakannya membuka sampul kuning Jeon Jungkook. Pun dengan lembar berikutnya. Hingga separuh lembaran dalam buku berlalu membuatnya putus asa.

Sebuah catatan dengan font tebal yang Taehyung anggap sebagai judul, _'_ **'Lembar pertama, hanya iseng'**.

Berlanjut dengan serentetan tulisan tangan begitu rapi yang Taehyung ketahui itu tulisan Jungkook jika menengok kembali nama si marga Jeon tertera disampul buku.

 _'Aku tak pernah mengira sebuah ketidakberuntungan berakhir seperti ini.'_

Bait pertama yang tertangkap oleh kedua bola mata Taehyung yang bergulir mengikuti setiap garis yang tergores dalam catatan milik Jungkook.

 _'Aku kira pagi begitu kesal padaku karena aku terlalu mencintai malam. Tapi pagi mengirimkan padaku sesuatu yang membuatku akan melupakan harapanku tentang membuat malam disepanjang hidupku.'_

 _'Tak ada hal didunia ini terjadi tanpa maksud, dan aku mempercayai itu. Siapa yang menyangka terlambat ke sekolah ternyata membuatku bertemu dengannya? Kim Taehyung..'_

Namanya tertulis dibait berikutnya. Sebuah permulaan kisah yang lenyap dari ingatan Taehyung. Seseorang menuliskan sesuatu tentangnya, dan bagaimana bisa seseorang ini dianggap bukan sesuatu hal yang berarti untuk Taehyung ingat?

Sesaat jeda hanya untuk merutuki segala yang mencoba menyembunyikan perihal Jeon Jungkook darinya, Taehyung merasa sesak melandanya. Kepala yang berdenyut nyeri dan pandangan matanya mengabur, hingga gelap.

Gelap yang menyelimutinya selama sekian detik dan terang yang membawanya berada ditempat lain saat ini.

Bukan lagi didalam kamarnya. Sebuah tempat yang Taehyung kenali menjadi bagian dari salah satu sudut bangunan sekolahnya.

Dinding yang menjulang tinggi, melindungi apa yang disebaliknya dari sisi luar.

Banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya saat ini. Tentang kenapa dia berada disini, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apakah ini hanya sebuah kilasan mimpi.

Terlau banyak berdiskusi dengan batin memunculkan erangan kesal.

"Apa-apaan ini.. apa aku sedang bermimpi? Tapi barusan akuㅡ "

Kalimat Taehyung terhenti, saat ia dapati ada sosok yang lain disekitarnya.

"Apa iya aku harus memanjat saja?"

Itu hanya sebuah gumaman namun terdengar jelas tertangkap oleh pendengaran Taehyung.

Seorang pemuda bergerak mendekat pada dinding sekolahnya. Berseragam sama seperti yang sering Taehyung kenakan. Namun rupa yang asing tak membuat Taehyung merasa benar-benar asing.

"Jeon Jungkook.."

Hingga nama itu meluncur dalam gumaman bibirnya.

Sosok yang Taehyung tak tahu semacam apa wujudnya, namun hatinya berkehendak untuk mengatakan demikian.

Mungkin segalanya memang terhapus dari pikirannya namun tidak dengan rasa sesak didadanya.

Langkahnya tanpa kendali pikir bergerak lebih dekat, mencoba meraih pemuda yang tengah kepayahan berulang kali mencoba memanjat tembok sekolahnya.

"Jung.. Jungkook.."

Hanya beberapa senti tersisa namun seolah ada sebuah dimensi yang menghalanginya menggapai Jungkook.

Dinding tak kasat mata yang tak sanggup ia tembus.

Keterpakuannya pecah kala pendengarannya menangkap suara lain yang sangat ia kenali.

"Eii, kau juga terlambat?"

Derapan teratur menuju sosok Jungkook. Dan Taehyung terhenyak dalam laring yang tercekat.

Itu adalah dirinya. Seseorang yang datang pada Jungkook, adalah dirinya. Melihat sosok serupa dengannya sendiri membuatnya semakin tak mengerti apa yang tengah ia lalui saat ini.

"Kau lamban sekali. Memanjat dinding bukan seperti itu caranya, aku gemas menunggumu sejak tadi. Rasanya ingin kulempar kau segera melewati tembok itu"

"A-apa? Kalau kau kesal menunggu, kenapa kau tidak melompat saja? Aku juga tak menyuruhmu untuk menunggu"

Keributan ini serasa _Deja Vu_.

Seolah bagian dari dirinya pernah mengalami ini dan kali ini yang ia lihat adalah sebuah kilasan dari roll film yang diputar ulang.

Yang Taehyung lakukan hanyalah terpaku. Tersesat tanpa pemandu.

Hanya menyaksikan seperti apa dirinya disana terus berdebat dengan sosok Jungkook.

"Astaga, si tua Kim bisa memergoki kita disini kalau tak segera cepat. Kemarikan tas mu!"

Terdengar pekikan protes dari Jungkook saat 'Taehyung yang lain' merampas tas sekolahnya dan dengan cekatan membawa pemuda itu memanjat tembok demi menghindari kejaran guru.

Kepanikan terlihat saat itu. Dan terdengar juga bagaimana teriakan Jungkook dari seberang sana menanyai Taehyung, menawarkan bantuan namun ditolak. Karena Taehyung tahu dia jelas akan tertangkap basah.

"Lekaslah ke kelas, aku yakin belum terlambat untukmu"

Tak ada hal lain yang dapat disaksikan Taehyung selain melihat dirinya sendiri tertangkap oleh sang guru yang membawanya tanpa ampun menyumpah penuh janji akan derita.

Lalu gelap kembali menyelimuti penglihatannya. Membawa Taehyung kembali mengarungi sebuah lingkaran yang seolah membentuk pusaran mengirimnya ke tempat yang lain.

Kali ini kembali ke kamarnya. Dia yang terduduk dihadapan meja belajarnya dengan halaman bagian pertama catatan Jungkook yang masih terbuka. Kepalanya bertumpu pada meja.

Rasanya pening kembali menghantam, membuatnya kembali merasa bahwa barusan hanyalah ilusi.

"Aku tertidur? Tadi hanya mimpi.."

Pernyataannya terdengar gamang dan terlihat lebih membutuhkan jawaban daripada tanggapan.

"Oh, sudah melihat halaman pertama rupanya. Ini lebih cepat dari dugaanku.."

Belum selesai dengan segala kekosongan yang tengah ia isi dalam rongga kepalanya, hantaman keterkejutan bertubi-tubi menghujami Taehyung. Disebalik punggungnya, sosok gelap sore tadi, muncul tanpa asal muasal di dalam kamarnya saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kerutan kebingungan tercetak jelas di dahi Taehyung saat ditanyai semacam itu.

'Apanya yang bagaimana?'

Seolah semburan jawaban yang seperti itulah yang ingin ia ledakan.

Namun urung, ia telan kembali.

"Itu buku harian Jungkook. Kau terus menanyakan siapa Jungkook dan apa dia bagimu, maka kuberi kau jalan. Sebuah kilasan balik yang dapat kau lihat. Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk hanya 'lihat, dengarkan dan jangan lakukan apapun'? Kau bisa mengacaukan segalanya jika saja tadi kubiarkan kau menyentuh Jeon Jungkook."

Terdiam. Taehyung tak merespon apapun. Hanya kembali teringat sebuah dinding yang menghalanginya saat jemarinya hendak meraih Jungkook. Jadi itu maksud dari 'jangan lakukan apapun'?

"Sudah mendapat ingatanmu kembali? Jadi siapa Jeon Jungkook?"

Gelap kembali tersenyum, begitu hangat usai menunjukan raut mengeras. Namun tak cukup menghangatkan kondisi Taehyung yang masih sama menggigil. Segala kebingungan ini menelan segala kewarasan di dirinya.

"Aku.. aku tak tahu"

Maka hanya gelengan lemah dan jawaban putus asa yang ia lontarkan.

Mendapati jawaban sebuah senyuman memaklumi dari sang gelap.

"Mungkin pada lembaran berikutnya, Kim Taehyung"

Menghantarkan semilir angin malam yang menyalurkan denyutan nyeri pada sekujur indera, sosok gelap itu lenyap sekali lagi. Meninggalkan Taehyung dalam kesibukannya mengendalikan diri.

Kembali memandangi tulisan tangan Jungkook.

 _'Itu adalah awal perjumpaan kami. Taehyung hanya memintaku terus berlalu, tanpa mengetahui bahwa aku menunggunya. Hingga jeritan yang begitu lucu kutangkap, dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertangkap oleh pak guru demi membiarkanku.. cukup diriku saja yang selamat, dan dia berusaha memastikan itu'_

 _'Aku tak pernah berharap agar pagi selalu datang begitu cepat semenjak perjumpaan kami'_

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Musim yang baru, meminta sambut.

Segala hal baru, menunjukan diri terlepas dari kabut.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Riakan sungai yang mengalir tanpa halangan bongkahan es beku. Menatapinya dalam haru.

Lajur yang tak seharusnya menjadi jalanan yang Taehyung tempuh. Sebuah jembatan yang perlu baginya untuk memutar lebih jauh namun panggilan ajaib membawanya ketempat ini.

Satu lagi sebuah misteri yang tak ia pahami.

Walau segala ingatan musnah, namun hatinya terus mengingat segala rasa.

Diatas jembatan ini, mengirim sebuah perasaan kerinduan. Kehangatan yang merengkuhnya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Aku hampir menyerah, sungguh.. tapi bayanganmu terlalu nyata untuk tak kuhiraukan. Segalanya meremukanku, Jungkook-ah. Kenapa kau tak muncul saja dan membantuku meraih segalanya?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 **-akhir dari bagian kedua-**

Sepertinya menimbulkan banyak kebingungan disini dan kebosanan, tapi terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan membaca sampai pada baris kalimat ini.

Mind to review?

Regards,

Pyrhos's


	3. Chapter 3

**"Winter Bird"**

 **VKOOK Fanfiction**

"Terlambat lagi, Jeon?"

"Apa kau selalu bangun siang hari?"

"Hebat, ini bahkan sudah hampir jam 10"

Dingin bahkan tak bisa menghentikan dirimu memanas.

Uap dalam setiap deru nafasmu, membuat kabut dalam sadarku.

Bahkan dalam kerjapan sekilas yang tak rela kulepas.

Kau merengkuh segala diriku.

 **ㅡㅡㅡ** **Lembar kedua catatan harian Jeon Jungkook** **ㅡㅡㅡ**

"Aku menunggumu, maksudku.. hanya untukㅡ terima kasih untuk yang kemarin"

Bukan seperti ini skenarionya. Tapi gemetar ini sungguh sial mengacaukan segalanya.

Aku tak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun secara mata dengan mata semacam ini.

Tatapan yang sederhana namun sanggup membuat diri ini begitu kecil.

"Hm. Sudah terlambat juga untuk ke kelas, ayo pergi.."

Hari ini, sentuhan dari orang asing, menjangkauku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Genggaman telapak tangan Kim Taehyung, merengkuh secara penuh pergelangan tanganku.

Aku rapuh. Panasnya membuat beku dalam diriku melebur.

ㅡ ••• ㅡ

Kim Taehyung adalah seorang berandalan sekolah yang seluruh sudut sekolahan sudah mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah lagi hal besar yang mengejutkan. Namun kehadirannya tak pernah absen dari buah bibir. Aku tak mengenalnya, bahkan seperti apa sosoknya baru kuketahui tempo hari hanya berpetunjuk dari name tag yang tertera pada baju seragamnya. Tak pernah ada dalam bayanganku bahwa akan ada satu hari seperti ini, dia membawaku pergi, kemanapun ia melangkahkan kaki.

"Buka mulutmu"

Segala hal yang terucap dari bibirnya, hanyalah kalimat ringkas dan tegas. Tak menjelaskan apapun dalam bentuk penuturan panjang. Sedangkan aku hanyalah manusia dengan lidah yang kelu. Maka disampingnya walau penuh ketenangan, seluruh gerak tubuhnya berbicara.

"Permen?"

"Kau tak suka lolipop?"

Gelengan cepat kulayangkan. Menolak uluran tangannya, hendak meraih kembali sebuah permen yang baru saja ia lesakan ke dalam mulutku. Sekali lagi hanya isyarat sebagai pengganti kata. Aku hanya takut gemetar membuatku tergagap, dan itu memalukan. Aku tak ingin terlihat sepayah itu.

"Tak apa, banyak yang bilang memakan permen hanya seperti anak kecilㅡ"

"Tidak, aku suka.."

Saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa saat memalukan bukanlah situasi dimana kalimatmu tergagap, melainkan saat diluar kendalimu sendiri kau merengek dihadapan orang yang baru saja kau kenal, di usiamu yang sudah bukan kanak-kanak lagi.

Wajahku memanas dan si pelaku hanya memberi gelakan tawa.

Kim Taehyung membawaku kemanapun. Menembus hawa dingin yang bahkan membuat manusia pada umumnya enggan untuk berpergian bertumpu kedua kaki.

Berjalan menyusuri jalanan pemukiman, bermain dan tertawa lepas, berhenti hanya untuk sekedar mengisi kehampaan energi dan menyaksikan hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat.

Jembatan ini, dengan dikelilingi pepohonan cherry blossom tanpa rimbun dedaunan.

Tak ada yang Taehyung lakukan. Pun juga aku yang hanya sanggup terdiam. Hanya menyaksikan aliran sungai dengan deras tak seberapa.

Sunyi dan hanya riakan air sungai.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa tahu namaku?"

Ini retorika. Namun seolah ada jawaban lain yang kuharapkan dari pertanyaan yang kulontarkan. Dia memanggilku Jeon dan terkadang Jung. Hanya seperti itu.

Detik bergulir terasa melamban. Terus kuhitung, seberapa memakan banyak waktu hanya untuk menyusun sebuah kalimat jawaban? Atau memang enggan menjawabnya. Aku tahu ini nampak begitu basa-basi. Dan seketika hembusan menyelimuti semakin dingin.

Gerakannya tak terbaca. Bahkan menimbulkan aliran kejutan saat telunjuk Kim Taehyung menekan name tag pada seragam yang kukenakan.

"Aku membacanya.. namamu unik"

Unik bukanlah pujian. Aku tahu itu. Tapi unik itu berbeda. Unik itu lain dan tak biasa. Dan aku senang.

Cukup senang mengetahui setidaknya dalam pikiran Kim Taehyung telah melekat hal unik ini.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Empat dinding membentuk bagian kosong pada setiap sudut.

Menghimpit pusat, dan mencoba kau raih segalanya dalam sesak.

Menyusun apa yang didapati dalam bentuk berurut, mengumpulkan apa yang menyeruak.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Sekali lagi Kim Taehyung dalam keadaan kosong.

Mengendalikan dirinya yang menggigil.

Menelusuri sekali lagi apa yang telah ia lupakan. Sekali lagi, usai menyaksikan kilasan masa lalu yang Jungkook torehkan dalam catatan hariannya.

Dingin yang ia rasa hanya sesaat kali ini. Dadanya menghangat. Sesuatu menyentuh relungnya.

Tak ada rasa rindu yang muncul tanpa beralasan

Sesak yang dia rasa, rindu yang dia rasa, berlari pada Jungkook.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Hanya sebuah jembatan kayu yang kokoh. Dengan masih dibaluri dingin pada permukaannya. Tak mengindahkan rasa, Taehyung hanya ingin disini.

Kali ini dengan sebuah jawaban, ada alasan yang selalu membawanya kemari.

Dirinyalah yang pertama kali membawa Jungkook ke tempat ini, tempat yang kemudian ia ketahui menjadi tempat yang selalu Jungkook datangi tanpa sepengetahuannya, tanpa dirinya ikut serta.

'Saat musim semi, tempat ini akan sangat cantik. Itu yang dikatakan Taehyung. Dan dia akan membawaku kemari. Aku terus menghitung dan berharap hitungan ini akan begitu cepat. Kapan musim semi tiba? '

Pucuk-pucuk dedaunan mulai tak malu menunjukan diri. Tak akan lama akan menjadi hamparan merah jambu. Lalu langit dengan semburat oranye akan menyatu. Hal indah semacam apa yang hendak ia nantikan? Seolah ada semi lain yang dinantikan.

"Apa aku menepati janjiku, Jungkook-ah?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 **\- akhir dari bagian ketiga -**

Pendek? Iya. Maafkan aku.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca sampai dibaris kalimat ini.

Untuk yang follow-favorite-review juga, terima kasih banyak.

Itu semangat buatku.

Mind to review?

Regards,

Pyrhos's


	4. Chapter 4

**"Winter Bird"**

 **VKOOK Fanfiction**

Aku melihat hijau,

Dibawah kelabu.

Tetap memukau meski dalam payung kelambu.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Kau tampak begitu indah, bagaimana bisa anganku begitu lancang menghapusmu?"

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Mendung diluar sana. Menyelimuti seluruh kota dalam kelabu. Entah hujan sekedar hanya tertiup angin, atau akankah badai?

Kembali pada hari yang terhapus dari memori, Taehyung tak ingat pernah berada ditempat ini.

Rak-rak tinggi berjajar membentuk sebuah barisan kokoh. Aroma usang, kertas-kertas yang melonjak keluar dari halaman tempatnya melekat. Seluruh buku terjejal menyesakan. Bedebu pada bagian yang hampir menyentuh atap, jauh dari jangkauan manusia.

Bahkan tempat ini gelap, tempat yang seharusnya memiliki pencahayaan mencukupi. Lingkungan baca yang sepertinya menyadari bahwa mata para pelajar enggan melirik, meredupkan diri.

Disudut yang tepat, Taehyung mendudukan dirinya. Meredakan perasaan mual yang menyerangnya.

Yang dia lakukan usai kakinya menjejakan diri di lantai kamarnya adalah membuka lembar selanjutnya catatan Jeon Jungkook dengan antusias menggerogoti.

Namun yang ia dapati adalah tarikan kuat yang menghisapnya setelah sebelumnya pusaran angin menyerang dan memporakporandakan isi kamarnya.

Terhisap ke dalam buku membawanya ke dalam pusaran gelap yang tak seperti biasanya. Begitu kuat dan menjerat. Membuat seluruh isi perutnya ikut berputar.

Taehyung akan menyumpah. Begitu keji jika saja yang ia dapati tak akan sebanding. Namun kini dihadapannya, tak mencapai 10 langkah, punggung kokoh Jungkook berhadapan dengannya.

"Apa yang kau tulis tentang hari ini? Apa aku pernah ke perpustakaan sekolah? Yang benar saja.. Park Jimin mengatakan aku tak pernah mau menjamah ruangan ini"

Dengusan geli meluncur dari Taehyung. Ia meragu. Benar ini akan jadi cerita tentangnya kah?

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 **ㅡㅡㅡ** **catatan ketiga Jeon Jungkook** **ㅡㅡㅡ**

Seperti sebuah firasat, dorongan yang ia berikan begitu kuat. Bahkan saat hari ini kepalaku penuh akan penat.

Terus saja memaksaku untuk datang ke tempat ini. Sejujurnya aku tergoda juga. Melanjutkan membaca sebuah cerita roman disaat hujan tengah memayungi, setidaknya ini terdengar lebih baik daripada mendorong diri menerjang hujan. Rumah masih bisa menunggu, setidaknya hanya sampai hujan mereda.

"Oh, kau disini juga?"

Suara itu, aku hampir tak percaya. Begitu tenang memberi teguran. Namun begitu kuat menyentak dalam keterkejutan. Ini kejutan.

"A-ah- sunbaenim, membaca juga?"

Kim Taehyung, dapat dihitung dengan jari, berapa kali ia menginjakan kaki ke tempat ini. Yang biasanya hanya akan masuk jika dimintai oleh guru untuk mengembalikan buku-buku pelajaran yang selesai digunakan.

Kim Taehyung alergi pada tumpukan buku yang memiliki rasio perbandingan 1:100 antara jumlah gambar dengan jumlah huruf dalam buku. Itu teori dari para murid teladan yang sering diolok oleh seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Aku.. hanya iseng"

Aku bersumpah melihat gelagat salah tingkah dari Kim Taehyung. Sore ini sepi, mungkin dia akan bersyukur pada hal itu karena tak perlu puluhan anak yang akan memulai kasak-kusuk membicarakannya.

"Begitu.."

Aku tak mau sama salah tingkahnya dengan Taehyung. Radius sejauh mungkin, aku hanya berharap dia jauh dari jangkauan mataku.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, aku selalu benci untuk menjadi gugup. Tapi derapan langkah lain itu terus mengekoriku. Tidak bisakah dia berhenti pada pijakannya?

"Ngg kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Pertanyaan ini terdengar begitu percaya diri. Tak ada hal lain yang berani kuutarakan lagi selain hanya dehaman dalam keheningan saat Taehyung merenggut banyak waktu hanya untuk memikirkan jawaban, atau sebenarnya tidak.

Sialnya aku sudah merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Karena aku hanya tahu dirimu, disini."

"Ini Dare. Aku perlu mendekam disini selama 30 menit."

"Sedangkan aku tak tahu harus apa disini."

 _'Lalu kau memilih untuk membuat jantung manusia berdebar hingga sanggup meloncat keluar hanya karena kau mengikutinya?'_

Jawaban yang secara gamblang dari Kim Taehyung, sejujurnya bagaikan hantaman palu yang merobohkan harapanku.

"Kau bisa duduk disana dan membaca, atau tidur, atau apapun. Kau mengganggu fokusku.."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Jutaan kali aku akan merutuki diriku sendiri. Hanya dalam 30 menit nanti, selama Taehyung masih menjalani permainan tantangan yang konyol ini. Siapa yang memberi Taehyung tantangan seperti ini? Aku akan menyumpahi orang itu.

"Maksudku... suara kakimu berisik"

Aku sudah tak peduli dengan volume suaraku yang menciut. Hanya tak ingin terdengar merengek lagi atau akan lebih parah dari itu.

Namun seolah ucapanku hanya sekedar melewati telinganya tanpa dicerna oleh pikiran Taehyung sama sekali, dia terus saja mengikuti meski langkah yang kuambil selebar mungkin demi membuat jarak dan lenyap.

"Kau suka membaca?"

"Fiksi? Ensiklopedia?"

Seolah tengah bermain kejar-kejaran, Taehyung tetap mengikutikuㅡ

"Atau buku cerita bergambar?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai buku yang tebal? setebal buku telepon?"

"Tidak bisakah kau mengambil satu buku dan langsung baca saja ditempat yang sepi?"

ㅡ dan menanyaiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan random. Tanpa satupun berniat kujawab. Bahkan jika boleh jujur, aku tak bisa menangkap segala pertanyaannya.

"Sunbaenim suka membaca? Aku kira kau alergi pada buku.."

Justru berbalik menanyai. Namun sama tak ada jawaban. Taehyung justru hanya diam. Tak ada suara apapun sampai kuberanikan diri menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Hanya gelengan kecil yang kudapati saat itu. Rautnya terlihat gusar dan seketika menyalurkan kepanikan yang sama saat langkah begitu cepat itu mendekat padaku.

Nafasku tercekat. Tak berani menghirup udara saat bahu kokoh milik Taehyung menghimpitku pada rak buku. Membuatku beku. Bahkan cengkeraman tanganku hanya sanggup mengerat lebih kuat pada buku yang melekat digenggamanku.

Aku tahu, bertemu mata dengannya hanya akan membawaku mati lemas. Maka yang kulakukan hanya terus menunduk, sedangkan kesadaranku selanjutnya menemukan tingkah laku Taehyung yang cukup aneh saat mengendusi kepalaku.

"Wangi jeruk? Aku suka jeruk.."

Hanya gumaman rendah yang kudengar sebelum kami sama tenggelam dalam ketenangan selama sisa waktu tantangan bodoh yang dijalani oleh Kim Taehyung.

Aku hanya bersyukur 15 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang memergoki kami sedang dalam posisi seperti ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku memang alergi. Aku menahan mual sejak tadi dan aromamu membuatku lebih tenang kk-"

"Maafkan aku, aku pasti membuatmu takut.."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Tak ada apapun yang menggerakan pikirannya. Taehyung hanya merasa segala gejolak bertumpu pada rongga dadanya yang sesak.

Kini dalam gelap, matanya tak menemui ujung. Terperangkap dalam kungkungan jeruji imajiner.

Dalam sekat hampa, dirinya menanti.

Dalam sesat, Kim Taehyung meratapi apa yang begitu sulit ia temui.

"Menyukai apa yang kau lihat, Kim Taehyung?"

Gelap kembali hadir. Kini dalam senyuman remeh. Mengolok kekosongan dalam kotak berisi.

Aroma pengap, semakin mengikis dalam rintih.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau tunjukan? Kkhh- apa aku sedang berada dalam sebuah skenario cerita roman?"

Tak ada yang akan sanggup melihat. Sebuah sangkalan dan kemuakan yang perlahan menyeruak, namun dalam hati Kim Taehyung, dirinya mengerang memohon pertolongan.

"Kau menganggap segala yang kau lihat hanyalah sebuah delusi? Bukankah kau mencari ingatan tentang Jungkook? Kau lemah dan menyerah.."

"Aku tak bisa mengingatnya, lalu kenapa kau memaksaku?"

"Aku tak memaksamu, Kim Taehyung. Ingat?"

Dan kebisuan menyumbat laring. Menahan segala kata demi kata pendebat.

Sebuah kenyataan, memang, dirinyalah yang bersikeras mengingat Jungkook.

Tenggelam dalam tatapan tegas, Kim Taehyung runtuh. Taehyung memang menyerah dalam kelemahannya.

Semakin dia menyusuri tulisan tangan Jungkook, udara disekitarnya semakin menipis. Semakin mencekik. Semakin mengeruknya menuju mati.

"Apa aku melakukan dosa besar pada Jungkook?"

"Kenapa begitu sakit..."

"Katakan. Apa aku mencintai Jeon Jungkook?"

Dalam gelap, gumaman itu hanya membentuk gaungan.

Tatapan tegas melunak pada ketidakberdayaan. Sebuah keibaan.

Ia mengetahui Taehyung ingin untuk segera ditarik menuju jalan yang sebenarnya. Bagi Kim Taehyung, segala ini justru membuatnya menapaki jalan tak berujung. Menuju sebuah keputusasaan.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Waktu berjalan mengarungi malam. Meninggalkan ruam, pada pagi yang memakan temaram.

Terbangun dalam keadaan sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Taehyung, mengarungi hari sewajarnya manusia dalam kasat mata. Namun guncangan terdalam bersembunyi. Tak ada normal selama beberapa hari berlalu ini.

"Kau oke, Taehyung?"

Itu Min Yoongi. Menemaninya menunggui Park Jimin.

Taehyung jelas ingin menjawab yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengutarakan segala yang menyebabkannya nampak tak berjiwa belakangan ini. Ia tahu teman-temannya menyadari akan hal ini juga.

"Hanya.. sedikit pusing.."

Atap sekolah selalu sepi. Apalagi di jam sibuk belajar dan gerombolan bocah ini membolos. Enggan mengeluarkan banyak energi sekedar untuk melakukan senam pagi, pikirnya.

"Kau memiliki buku itu?"

Kening Taehyung mengerut dalam. Pertanyaan Min Yoongi begitu menggelitik kesadarannya.

"Itu buku yang selalu dibawa anak itu, kan? Jungkook, ya? Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya? Aku ingat bocah itu bahkan sempat berkelahi karena diganggu temannya dan mengolokinya karena menulis buku harian seperti anak perempuan"

"Kau mengetahui tentang Jungkook? Kalian mengetahuinya tapi tak pernah mengatakan apapun padakuㅡ"

"Taehyung, kau tak ingat apapun dan kondisimu.. kurasa kau belum siap untuk mengingat banyak hal. Jangan salah paham. Lagipula anak itu.. tak pernah muncul bahkan saat kau kritis."

Jeon Jungkook tak pernah muncul bahkan saat dirinya kritis.

Sebuah hal memberi pukulan telak. Pukulan yang menertawakan Taehyung. Dirinya berusaha keras mengingat Jungkook. Jika memang Jeon Jungkook adalah penting, kenapa cerita Min Yoongi berjalan menuju kelokan yang lain?

"Tapi kalian cukup dekat waktu itu. Seseorang yang selalu kau bawa ke perpustakaan padahal kau selalu mengalami ketakutan yang tak masuk akal pada tempat itu kk"

Kekehan yang meluncur dari mulut Min Yoongi, meluncur merendah. Gelakan yang memudar. Menimbulkan denyutan pemicu keingintahuan pada diri Taehyung.

"Kau membawanya kemanapun, Taehyung. Entah kenapa kami senang kau bersamanya."

"Terlepas dari pemikiran banyak orang..."

"Mereka yang menyebut Jeon Jungkook adalah mainan Kim Taehyung."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _'Yang terjadi adalah sebuah akhir._

 _Akhir yang bahagia, hanya mitos menghembuskan semilir.'_

 _'Tak ada sempurna itu. Luka akan ada walau goresan kecil memancing tangisanmu.'_

 _'Namun, seberapa berarti itu?'_

 _'Bahkan jika memang aku hanyalah mainan Kim Taehyung, aku tak mau tahu.'_

 _'Yang kutahu, uluran tangannya membebaskanku. Mengiringiku pada apa yang sebelumnya kusebut semu..'_

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Hyung.."

Lirihan memanggil semacam itu, Min Yoongi tak pernah mendapatinya dari sosok Kim Taehyung. Seorang pembangkang yang merasa persetan pada aturan umur. Berteman baginya adalah tanpa batasan yang memberi jarak. Namun yang terdengar saat ini, memukau seorang Min Yoongiㅡ dan Jimin yang baru saja melesak mendobrak pintuㅡ pun ikut terkesiap.

"Apa aku mencintai Jungkook?"

 **ㅡㅡㅡ** **akhir dari bagian keempat** **ㅡㅡㅡㅡ**

Aku masih tergolong baru di ffn dan tulis menulis yang seperti ini.

Kemarin ada sedikit masalah pada bagian review yang katanya tak muncul, dan baru kuketahui untuk mode _guest_ ada masuk ke semacam daftar tunggu yang aku tak tau itu untuk apa. Sudah ku benahi. Tapi sebenarnya notifikasi review dari _guest_ malah bisa masuk dan kubaca lewat email. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca sampai di baris kalimat ini.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow-favorite-review. Kalian memberikan semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Thanks to **cypher3001 ; emma ; Fjsick ; bxjkv ; clairinee**

Aku takut membicarakan isi fict ini karena takut tanpa sengaja memberi spoiler kk

Kalian senang membaca ini, sudah membuatku bersyukur.

Mind to review?

Regards,

Phyros's


End file.
